Uchiha Sarada
by Arsyn Destructa
Summary: Sarada memejamkan mata sebentar guna menetralisir rasa sakit yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, pandangan itu berubah jelas. Tanpa ia sendiri sadari, kini manik onyx kecilnya telah berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar. Inspired by Naruto Gaiden : The Seventh Hokage.


"Buah tak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya," ujar Shikamaru serius kepada putranya.

Shikadai mendecak. Kenapa harus ia yang disuruh memanggil Hokage ketujuh yang _notabene_ adalah ayah dari Boruto itu? "Cih, _mendokusei,"_ ujarnya malas.

Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah pemalas putranya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Hal ini membuatnya mengingat seperti inilah ia yang dulu.

Sarada yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat interaksi antara ayah dan anak itu tiba-tiba raut wajahnya murung seketika. Melihat bagaimana interaksi Shikadai dan Shikamaru—apalagi tadi ia juga melihat bagaimana perhatiannya Hokage ketujuh desa Konoha itu pada sang putra yang nakal—membuat ia merasakan rongga dadanya sesak sehingga ia kesulitan bernafas.

Bagaimana dengannya sendiri?

Bagaimana dengan ayahnya?

Sarada menggigit bibir bawahnya getir.

_Papa..._

_Dan aku?_

Bahkan dalam ingatannya sekalipun...

Mereka tak pernah bertemu.

.

**UCHIHA SARADA**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Story by Imee-chan Uchiha_

.

"Apakah papa memakai kacamata sepertiku?"

Sakura menoleh sejenak pada sang putri dengan dahi mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan Sarada? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal seperti itu?

Wanita itu kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya, menjemur pakaian. Raut wajahnya tampak berpikir. "Hmm... Entahlah," ujarnya tak yakin. "Sepertinya tidak."

Sarada mendengus pelan, sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban yang di lontarkan sang ibu. "Kenapa mama seperti tak yakin?" protesnya. "Apakah kalian benar-benar pasangan suami-istri?"

Sakura benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan bocah perempuan Uchiha itu. Apa maksud Sarada bertanya demikian? Apakah Sarada meragukannya sebagai ibunya? Apalagi mengingat pertanyaan gadis itu sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sarada?!" Sakura tak sadar saat suaranya berubah meninggi. "Kau sangat aneh hari ini!"

Sarada yang melihat adanya kemarahan dalam raut wajah ibunya membuat dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Kepalanya pusing dengan berbagai macam pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Ia takut. Ia takut terhadap pikirannya sendiri. Rasa sesal melingkupi hatinya ketika pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya tidak benar-benar ia mengerti keluar dari mulutnya. Apalagi melihat wajah ibunya yang marah namun terlihat sedih itu.

Namun sisi egois dan arogansinya sebagai seorang Uchiha membuat ia terus terdesak untuk menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus berkeliaran dalam benaknya. Dan satu-satunya jawaban itu adalah Sakura, sang ibu.

"Satu-satunya hal yang aneh disini adalah hubungan kalian," ujarnya tajam. Hatinya semakin terasa sesak apalagi saat melihat raut wajah marah Sakura yang bercampur dengan kilatan sedih.

Sakura menggeram marah ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut gadis kecil itu. Sehingga tanpa sadar wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya dan mengalirkan _chakra_ ke kepalan itu. Ia menghantam bongkahan tanah di bawahnya dengan keras.

"SARADA!" teriaknya.

Sarada terkaget sambil menatap tanah yang retak dan terpecah seakan ada gempa bumi itu. Ia mendongak menatap wajah ibunya yang masih terlihat marah. Namun beberapa saat setelahnya sang ibu tampak memijat keningnya sambil beberapa kali menghela nafas kasar. Hati gadis itu mencelos dan air mata keluar dari manik onyx yang sama persis dengan milik ayahnya itu ketika melihat raut wajah sedih Sakura.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Kenapa ia tega menyakiti hati ibunya sendiri bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun hanya sang ibu yang selalu mendampinginya?

Cairan bening itu mengalir lancar menurun melewati pipi ranumnya.

Tatapan Sakura berubah sayu ketika melihat air mata itu. Ia merasa tak becus sebagai ibu. Ia tak benar-benar marah. Ia hanya kaget dan benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan seperti itu akan keluar juga dari mulutnya. Ia bukan tak tau alasan kenapa Sarada mengatakan hal itu. Tak sedikit orang yang meragukan bahwa ia bukanlah ibu kandung Sarada hanya di karenakan paras mereka yang tidak terlalu mirip. Apalagi keadaan Sarada yang memakai kacamata sehingga sedikit menyamarkan wajah cantik asli gadis kecil itu.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Maafkan mama," ujar wanita itu menyesal. "Mama berbicara terlalu keras tadi."

Bukannya berhenti, justru aliran air mata itu semakin deras mengalir. Gadis kecil itu menunduk tak berani menatap wajah ibunya, ia menggeleng lemah.

Sakura berjalan melangkah mendekati putri kecilnya, ingin mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat ia terus bertahan hidup dan bekerja keras selama lebih dari 10 tahun ini.

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia menapak, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bergemuruh yang cukup keras. Lalu disusul dengan retakan bumi disekitar merela disertai dengan bangunan yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka roboh dan sebagian masuk ke dalam retakan itu.

Sarada menoleh ketika mendengar suara itu dan hanya bisa terkejut. "Eh?"

Sakura mencelos. "Oh, tidak!" serunya. Menatap nanar bangunan di depannya yang kini sudah menjadi puing-puing reruntuhan. "Aku bahkan belum melunasi cicilannya," ujarnya lemas dengan nada frustasi. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Seketika rasa pusing yang amat sangat menyerang kepala merah mudanya dan membuat tubuhnya lunglai hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

"Mama!"

_oOo_

"Tolong jaga mama."

Shizune mengangguk kemudian tersenyum. "Tenang saja, ibumu akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya menenangkan.

Sarada mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah kau akan pergi sekarang, Sarada?" Ia menatap prihatin pada gadis kecil yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya ini. Ia telah sangat menganggap Sarada seperti keponakannya sendiri, sama seperti Sakura yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana perjuangan sang wanita selama ini membesarkan buah hatinya. "Kalau kau masih memikirkan rumahmu, bibi akan membantu untuk mencari apartemen untuk tempat tinggal kalian," sarannya.

Sarada tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, bibi. Tapi aku masih harus mengambil barang-barang yang berharga disana." Ia melambaikan tangannya seraya berbalik.

Shizune balas tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Senyum sedih terlukis di wajah cantiknya ketika menatap punggung kecil yang mulai berjalan menjauh itu. Bahkan dari jauh pun punggung itu terlihat rapuh.

Seandainya ia bisa membantu...

Sedikit saja.

_oOo_

Sarada menatap nanar puing-puing reruntuhan bangunan di depannya yang hampir rata dengan tanah. Ia menatap sedih seluruhnya dengan pandangan sedih. Kenapa seakan-akan semua terjadi dalam satu hari ini?

Rumahnya hancur dan ibunya jatuh sakit, semua karena dirinya sendiri. Ia bukan tak tau betapa beratnya beban sang ibu untuk membeli rumah ini. Apalagi sebagai _single parent_, membesarkan ia sendirian. Seakan semua kembali mengejeknya dengan tak ada satupun orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Bukan.

Bukan berarti tak ada. Kalian pasti tau siapa yang benar-benar diinginkan gadis kecil itu.

Dengan tak adanya sosok sang ayah yang seharusnya berada disisinya, melindunginya, menjaganya serta ibunya membuat rongga dadanya kembali sesak. Sakit. Hingga rasanya seluruh tubuhnya kebas, tak bisa merasakan apapun. Bahkan air matapun rasanya tak sanggup ia keluarkan.

Gadis kecil berambut hitam berkacamata itu berjalan perlahan menelusuri reruntuhan bangunan. Onyx hitamnya menelusuri tempat yang seharusnya adalah sebuah ruang tamu, bergulir mencari sesuatu. Senyumnya seketika mengembang ketika menemukan sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang terselip di balik reruntuhan dinding. Ia mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah bingkai foto.

Foto keluarga mereka. Ada foto Sasuke dan Sakura disana. Namun mereka tidak bersama, karena dipisahkan sebuah garis bingkai. Disisi sebelah kiri atas terdapat foto Sarada saat masih bayi dan dibawahnya saat ia masih berumur lima tahun.

Tangan mungilnya perlahan mengusap permukaan kaca yang terkena debu yang berasal dari puing-puing bangunan. Dahi lebarnya sedikit mengernyit ketika menyadari bagian atas bingkai itu rusak, tepat di atas kepala Sasuke.

Tidak. Bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Melainkan ia menyadari bahwa foto Sasuke tidaklah sendiri. Ternyata foto itu adalah sebuah foto lain yang ditimpa dengan foto keluarga mereka. Ia menarik foto itu keluar dari bingkai melalui bagian yang rusak.

Manik hitam sekelam malam itu membulat ketika foto itu terlepas. Ada empat orang disana, tiga orang lelaki—salah satunya adalah ayahnya dan seorang perempuan berkacamata. Dan pandangannya langsung terpaku pada wanita berambut merah berkacamata itu. Hatinya mencelos. Seakan-akan semua keraguan yang ada di benaknya selama ini benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Sarada menatap foto itu dengan pandangan tajam dan berkaca-kaca. Jemari mungilnya mencengkram bagian kanan foto dimana terdapat wajah wanita berkacamata yang tersenyum berdiri di sebelah sang ayah sehingga foto itu tampak mengerut dan rusak.

Sarada menggeram marah lalu benar-benar menggenggam foto itu dalam kepalan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia menyobek foto tersebut sehingga menyisakan foto sang ayah seorang diri. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, ia melemparkan foto itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya tanpa ampun.

Ia marah!

Ia benci mengakui jika memang semua ketakutan yang selama ini ia rasakan terbukti. Ia tak mau!

Sarada menangis sambil sesenggukan sembari mengusap kedua manik hitamnya yang tak berhenti mengalirkan cairan asin itu. Onyx itu menatap foto Sasuke dan serpihan foto yang lain dengan pandangan penuh amarah. Pandangan sama yang dulu selalu di layangkan Sasuke pada Itachi saat semua kebenarannya belum terungkap.

"Hiks!" Gadis kecil itu berjongkok dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam kedua lututnya. Menangis. "Aku benci papa... Aku benci papa..." lirihnya berulang-ulang.

_oOo_

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya terdapat sinar rembulan yang menyusup melalui celah-celah gorden jendela yang sesekali tertiup angin. Desir angin memang tampak cukup kencang malam ini walau ini adalah musim semi. Sesekali terdengar suara berderak dari kaca jendela besar penghubung dengan balkon luar. Tampaknya sang angin berusaha untuk membuka jendela itu. Entah apa alasannya.

Di dalam kamar ruangan yang remang-remang itu karena sinar rembulan tampak bersinar lebih terang daripada biasanya—mungkin karena memang tidak tertutup di balik awan—terdapat sesosok tubuh wanita berambut merah muda sedang terbaring lemah. Di dahi lebarnya terdapat sebuah handuk kecil. Pertanda bahwa sang wanita tengah jatuh sakit. Sesekali terdengar suara nafas yang terdengar berat berasal darinya. Mulutnya tampak sesekali membuka dan menutup seperti bernapas melalui mulut.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu kaca besar di kamar itu terbuka dengan cukup keras saat angin berhembus dengan kencang. Daun pintu itu lalu membuka dan menutup beberapa kali. Saat pintu terbuka untuk ketiga kalinya, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok manusia berambut hitam legam dengan poni panjang yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Onyx hitamnya menatap datar pada sesosok wanita berambut merah jambu yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

Kemudian dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti, sesosok manusia yang rupanya adalah seorang pria tampan itu menghampiri sang wanita. Manik hitam sekelam langit malam itu sama sekali tak terlepas dari wajah cantik itu. Sampai akhirnya, ia berhenti tepat di sisi ranjang. Pandangannya tetap sama sekali tak teralihkan. Tajam dan dalam.

Selama beberapa menit pria itu tak bergerak, kini kedua tangannya terulur menelusup ke antara celah lutut dan leher wanita merah muda itu dan dalam sekejap tubuh ringkihnya telah berada dalam dekapan sang pria. Lalu keduanya menghilang dibalik kepulan asap.

_oOo_

_"Hey, kau lihat gadis yang di sana __Itu?_

_"Maksudmu gadis berkacamata merah itu?"_

_"Ya, apa kau tau? Kudengar ia tak punya ayah. Selama ini ia tinggal bersama ibunya."_

_"Benarkah? Kasihan sekali."_

_"Dan kudengar dari ibuku juga, ia bahkan sama sekali tak mirip dengan ibunya."_

_"Lalu anak siapa dia?"_

Sarada kembali menumpahkan semua amarahnya lewat air mata yang semakin mengalir deras. Gadis kecil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan. Seluruh hatinya perih dan sakit. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia pertama kali masuk akademi kembali terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

_Kami-sama, _tolong buat ini semuanya hanyalah mimpi.

Ia tak akan sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa sang ibu yang selama ini selalu senantiasa merawat dan membesarkannya bukanlah ibu kandungnya. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan menerima hal itu!

Sakura adalah ibunya, pertama dan satu-satunya. Selamanya tak akan tergantikan.

Gadis kecil berambut hitam itu mendongak. Memandangi langit malam yang kini tampak lebih gelap daripada biasanya. Semilir angin malam yang berhembus membuat tubuh itu menggigil kedinginan. Apalagi ia hanya mengenakan baju ninja tanpa lengan yang mirip dengan yang ibunya kenakan dulu. Sesekali tangannya terulur untuk mengusap jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

Kemudian gadis itu bangkit berdiri. Cukup lelah juga ia menangis hingga malam begini. Ibunya pasti mengkhawatirkannya, dan ia pun juga mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Mengingat kondisi sang ibu yang sedang tidak sehat.

Semilir angin membelai tengkuknya. Sarada menoleh ke sekeliling ketika merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya. Ia saat ini memang sedang berada di lapangan yang sering menjadi tempat para ninja biasanya berlatih, apalagi ini adalah tempat favorit tim tujuh—tim yang di ketuai Hokage keenam sekaligus terdiri dari kedua orang tuanya dan Hokage ketujuh yang menjabat saat ini.

Namun karena ia sama sekali tak melihat apapun atau siapapun selain dirinya di sana, ia kembali berbalik. Berjalan perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

_oOo_

Onyx hitamnya membulat. Menatap kasur yang seharusnya ada sesosok ibunya yang sedang terbaring di sana. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia baru saja sampai di rumah Shizune dan bertanya pada bibinya itu dimana keberadaan sang ibu. Saat di beritahu, ia langsung melangkah ke kamar ini demi melihat wajah ibunya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya saat ini hanyalah sebuah ranjang kosong dengan selimut putih yang sedikit berantakan. Tak ada sesosok wanita cantik berambut merah muda disana.

Rasa takut dan khawatir langsung menyelingkupi hatinya. Membuat ia merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Kemanakah keberadaan sang ibu? Kenapa bahkan bibinya sendiripun tak tau?

Gadis kecil itu kembali menangis. Sarada merasa ia benar-benar cengeng hari ini. Ia berlari keluar kamar menuju pintu rumah. Tak dipedulikannya panggilan Shizune.

_oOo_

Sarada sedikit menekuk lutut dengan nafas memburu. Malam semakin larut. Ia sudah berkeliling desa mencari keberadaan ibunya. Setiap rumah yang sekiranya ia kenal, ia datangi semua. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, nihil. Ibunya sama sekali tak ditemukan di manapun. Entah karena terus-terusan menangis atau karena terus berlari tanpa henti, gadis kecil itu dapat merasakan pandangannya semakin buram dan tidak jelas.

Apalagi ketika lagi-lagi ia menyadari ada seseorang di sekitarnya. Sejujurnya ia sangat takut sekarang namun ia berusaha menepis ketakutan itu. Gadis kecil itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, namun tak satupun orang yang ia temui. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tetap tak ada satupun. Namun saat ia kembali menoleh ke depan, onyxnya seketika melebar.

Beberapa meter dari tempatnya kini, berdiri sesosok yang Sarada yakini adalah seorang pria karena tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya. Menatap ke arahnya.

Namun ia tak bisa benar-benar melihat sosok itu karena pandangannya sama sekali tak bisa diajak kompromi. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang berdiri di sana. Namun yang ada justru ia merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di bagian kepalanya, terutama matanya. Sarada memejamkan mata sebentar guna menetralisir rasa sakit yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, pandangan itu berubah jelas. Tanpa ia sendiri sadari, kini manik onyx kecilnya telah berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang berputar. _Sharingan._

Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah membuka mata adalah sesosok pria berambut hitam yang mirip dengannya. Matanya terlihat aneh di pikiran gadis itu karena manik sebelah kanan berwarna hitam persis dengan miliknya namun sebelah kiri mirip sebuah lingkaran-lingkaran yang tak berujung. _Rinnegan._

Awalnya ia merasa tak mengenali sosok itu, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Itu sosok yang selama ini selalu ia kagumi. Sosok pahlawan perang yang sering kali diceritakan oleh Hokage ketujuh padanya. Sosok yang ia sebut dengan ayah. Garis wajah dan rahangnya yang semakin tegas karena telah beranjak dewasa tidak menyurutkannya untuk mengenali ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Mata merah itu kembali berubah menjadi manik hitamnya yang biasa disertai dengan aliran air mata yang kembali menganak sungai. Pandangan itu kembali buram dan semakin buram saat tertutupi cairan bening yang kembali memaksa untuk melesak turun.

"Papa..."

Adalah hal terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum tubuhnya ambruk dan terjatuh ke tanah.

_oOo_

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Onyx kecilnya mengerjap berkali-kali berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke mata. Setelah berhasil keluar dari alam tidur dan telah mengenali dimana ia berada sekarang, Sarada segera terbangun dan duduk di kasur yang baru saja ia tiduri.

Onyxnya kembali mengerjap menatap ke sekeliling kamar. Ia tak mengenali tempat ini. Yang jelas ini bukan rumahnya yang dulu ataupun tempat yang ia kenali. Ruangan itu luas, tidak banyak perabotan yang tersedia. Hanya ada jendela kaca besar penghubung antar balkon yang menampilkan halaman belakang. Meja dan kursi di sudut ruangan serta ada lemari besar dan rak buku di sebelah meja. Sarada menoleh ke meja kecil di sebelah ranjang besar itu lalu mengambil sebuah figura berupa potret seorang pemuda tampan berambut mirip dengannya namun panjang dan dikuncir kebelakang. Sekilas ia berpikir itu adalah foto ayahnya, namun terlihat berbeda. Siapa?

Ia mengusap figura yang sedikit kotor karena debu itu. Rasanya seperti kamar ini tidak di tinggali selama bertahun-tahun dan sedikit di bersihkan secara asal-asalan.

Gadis kecil itu beranjak turun dari ranjang dan melangkah perlahan menuju pintu. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada pintu lain di depannya yang di pisahkan oleh lorong. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, di kiri lorong ia dapat menemukan sebuah pintu kaca yang cukup besar di mana terlihat pemandangan taman belakang dari sana. Ia kemudian beralih menuju pintu di depannya dan membukanya. Hal yang sama ia temui. Ia menemukan sebuah ruangan di depan pintunya yang ia yakini adalah sebuah ruang tengah. Ruangan itu sangat luas—Sarada bisa mengasumsikan rumah ini besar—dengan segala perabotannya yang berdebu. Tapi tetap tertata rapi. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada lambang kipas merah-putih besar yang tergantung di dinding. Tentu saja ia sangat mengenali lambang tersebut. Apakah ia sekarang sedang berada di mansion Uchiha yang terkenal itu?

Ia menggeser pintu itu hingga menutup kemudian berjalan melewati lorong menuju bagian dalam rumah. Saat melintasi sebuah pintu, gadis kecil Uchiha itu samar-samar mendengar suara benda jatuh dan seruan seorang wanita dari dalam kamar.

Dengan keberaniannya sebagai seorang Uchiha, ia membuka pintu tersebut sambil berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Dan onyx-nya terbelalak seketika saat menyadari siapa yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

Sakura, ibunya sedang berteriak sambil memukul-mukul dada seorang pria yang sedang memeluknya. Sarada tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu dikarenakan posisinya yang membelakanginya. Namun satu sosok langsung memasuki benaknya. Ia yakin sekali bahwa orang yang sedang memeluk ibunya saat ini adalah orang yang sama yang ia lihat tadi malam sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kau masih sakit, tidurlah."

Suara berat dan datar itu terdengar. Tubuh gadis kecil itu seakan merasa melayang mendengar suara yang selama ini selalu ia rindukan. Ia berangan-angan bagaimana suara sang ayah yang selalu ia damba-dambakan.

Emerald wanita berambut merah muda itu menajam menatap wajah pria tampan yang baru saja mengucapkannya dengan nada datar dan tanpa dosa itu. Apakah tak ada satupun penyesalan di hati dinginnya setelah meninggalkan istri dan anaknya selama sepuluh tahun lebih?

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura di depan wajah sang suami yang masih terus memandanginya tanpa jeda. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" serunya lagi sembari mengeluarkan sumpah serapah di hadapan pria ini. Ia benar-benar marah. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya tadi pagi, ia malah mendapati dirinya berada di kediaman Uchiha dengan sang pria yang terbaring disampingnya sedang memeluk dan memandanginya. Padahal seingatnya, ia dibawa Sarada ke rumah Shizune.

Sasuke tak menjawab, namun ia justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sakura dan menarik tubuh wanita itu semakin mendekat padanya. Sakura semakin berontak dengan keras. Ia memukul semua bagian tubuh Sasuke yang bisa di jangkaunya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari manik hijaunya. Wanita itu mulai terisak. Entah karena ia merasa lemah tak bisa lepas dari kungkungan Sasuke atau karena hal lain. Sarada yang melihat sang ibu terlihat rapuh seperti itu kembali merasakan rongga dadanya sesak. Cairan bening ikut mengalir turun melalui manik hitamnya.

Setelah sekian lama berontak dan merasa tidak ada gunanya, Sakura terdiam di pelukan Sasuke. Sesekali wanita itu masih tampak sesenggukan. Emerald indah itu kini tampak terpejam menikmati belaian Sasuke di helaian merah mudanya. Mereka tampaknya sama sekali tak menyadari putri mereka terus mengintip sejak tadi.

Menyadari sang istri sudah mulai tenang dalam dekapannya, Sasuke merangkup wajah Sakura menggunakan satu tangannya yang tidak terlilit perban. Menyuruh wanita itu mendongak agar menatap wajahnya.

Onyx itu memandang dalam sang emerald. Memaksanya masuk ke dalam jerat pesona sang bungsu Uchiha. Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika tangan sang suami beralih ke tengkuknya dan menarik wajahnya mendekat.

Bibir itu akhirnya bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan yang dalam dan panjang. Saling mengulum dan menghisap rasa yang di tawarkan satu sama lain. Seakan hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia ini, kecupan itu semakin bertambah intens dengan suhu tubuh keduanya yang semakin meningkat.

Sasuke semakin menarik pinggang Sakura mendekat agar sang wanita terus menerima serangan darinya. Sakura mencengkram jubah hitam Sasuke ketika tak tahan dengan ciuman dan kecupan yang di lancarkan sang suami. Dengan lidah yang saling mengait untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling unggul dalam permainan dan suara kecupan yang menggoda.

Oh, sial! Lagi-lagi ia selalu terjerat dalam pesona sang pria keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu.

Ciuman itu terputus, nafas Sakura sedikit terengah-engah sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap seperti biasa. Datar dan dingin. Sepertinya pria itu mempunyai stok rongga paru-paru yang luas. Cengkraman Sakura pada jubah Sasuke semakin mengerat. Tubuhnya pasti sudah limbung jika tidak ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar jahat, Sasuke_-kun,"_ ujarnya dingin. Namun ia sama sekali tidak memandang Sasuke, hanya menatap dada bidang yang tertutup dengan jubah hitam itu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, mendengus tipis lalu mencium kening lebar sang istri. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku benci padamu," lanjut wanita itu lagi.

"Aku tau." Satu kecupan kembali di daratkan di kening Uchiha Sakura.

Sarada menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan sendu. Ia menutup pintu itu kembali dengan perlahan. Kaki kecilnya menelusuri koridor rumah itu menuju taman belakang. Iris onyx-nya kembali mengabur karena air mata.

Ia sedih. Bukan karena melihat interaksi ayah dan ibunya tadi. Ia justru sangat senang dengan hal itu. Walau wanita itu tampak masih marah dan masih terdapat kilatan sedih di wajahnya tapi ia tampak bahagia. Ia hanya sedih karena ia merasa di abaikan.

Ia tau ia terkesan egois dan ingin diperhatikan. Tapi tidakkah kalian merasa wajar? Ia di tinggal sang ayah selama bertahun-tahun dan ibunya juga jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya walau itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar merindukan keluarga lengkap yang bahagia seperti Boruto—ia bahkan punya adik untuk ia ajak bermain, Inojin, Shikadai, Chou-chou dan yang lainnya. Ia merindukan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang telah terenggut darinya.

_oOo_

"Dimana Sarada?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir. Sebelah tangannya mengeratkan cengkramannya di pinggang Sakura. "Aku tak tau," jawabnya berbohong. "Tadi pagi saat aku melihatnya ia masih tertidur."

Sejujurnya ia mengetahui bahwa sang putri semata wayang sempat mengintip mereka tadi. Namun ia membiarkannya. Karena ia harus mengurus permasalahannya dulu dengan Sakura.

Sakura mendorong dada bidang suaminya yang sedang memeluknya dengan posisi berbaring saat ini. "Pergilah. Temui dia. Sarada selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu, dia pasti merindukan ayahnya."

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura sebentar kemudian mengangguk singkat. Sejujurnya ia sedikit khawatir pada wajah pucat sang istri. Namun ia tau ia tak bisa mengabaikan anaknya begitu saja. Yang terluka paling dalam saat ini adalah Sarada.

"Hn."

_oOo_

"Ternyata kau disini."

Jantung Sarada berdegup kencang ketika mendengar suara _baritone_ itu dari arah belakangnya. Ia memberanikan diri menengok ke sumber suara dan melihat Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan wajah datar ke arahnya. Sarada kini merasakan perasaannya menghangat saat tangan besar sang ayah mengusap helaian hitamnya kemudian pria itu duduk disampingnya.

"Marah?" Sasuke mengusap rambut hitam sang putri dengan lembut. Wajah tampannya tampak menyunggingkan seulas senyuman tipis. Usapannya di kepala hitam Sarada terhenti ketika manik hitam gadis kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya itu tampak berkaca-kaca seakan siap menumpahkan bulir-bulir air mata itu kapanpun yang waktu mau.

Senyum tipis itu tergantikan menjadi senyum yang pahit saat melihat betapa tersiksanya sang putri karenanya. Sasuke berusaha menulikan telinganya ketika mendengar suara isakan kecil Sarada. Gadis itu mengusap air matanya berkali-kali. Namun seakan tak berpengaruh sedikitpun, air mata itu tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Sasuke menatap sendu putrinya, sebuah tangan tak kasat mata seakan mencengkram dengan erat dadanya sehingga ia kesulitan bernapas. Seberapa dalam luka yang telah ia torehkan pada putri satu-satunya itu?

"Kemarilah."

Sarada mendongak sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang sebenarnya belum berhenti mengalir ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia menatap uluran tangan sang papa dengan pandangan bingung kemudian beralih pada wajah ayahnya. Tangisannya seketika berhenti.

Karena merasa tak mendapat respon dari sang putri, Sasuke meraih tubuh kecilnya kemudian mengangkatnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya dalam posisi miring. Sarada yang terkaget hanya bisa menatap Sasuke bingung namun selanjutnya kembali terisak. Ia sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya dan memeluk leher Sasuke. Erat.

Sasuke sedikit terdorong ke belakang saat Sarada memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Senyuman sangat tipis khas Uchiha tersungging di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya ikut memeluk tubuh kecil itu tak kalah erat. Membiarkan kerinduan yang sama-sama mereka rasakan selama bertahun-tahun ini menguap tergantikan oleh sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aku rindu papa... Sangat rindu papa..." lirih gadis kecil itu. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk leher Sasuke.

Sang ayah mengecup kening putrinya cukup lama, meresapinya karena tak bisa melihat buah hatinya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan tanpa ada satupun yang menyadari, beberapa bulir air mata mengalir jatuh ke atas kepala hitam Sarada.

Sarada memeluk tubuh Sasuke semakin erat. Bahkan tanpa kata-kata sekalipun, ia tau bahwa sang ayah juga sangat merindukannya.

_oOo_

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Perasaan dan hatinya menghangat saat melihat interaksi sang suami dan putrinya yang telah di pisahkan oleh sang waktu. Bulir-bulir air mata bahagia tampak turun melewati pipi putihnya.

Ia hanya berharap semoga _Kami-sama _membuat keluarganya utuh selalu mulai dari saat ini setelah perjuangan mereka terpisah selama bertahun-tahun.

Wanita itu kemudian berbalik menuju kamarnya kembali. Sasuke pasti akan memarahinya jika keluar di tengah kondisi cuaca yang tak baik di tengah angin musim semi yang berhembus kencang.

_oOo_

Sasuke masih duduk di balkon lantai kayu halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha itu. Dagunya tampak menopang di kepala hitam Sarada. Keduanya masih dalam posisi semula dengan Sarada di pangkuan Sasuke namun dengan posisi menghadap ke halaman. Menatap rumput-rumput halaman yang sangat panjang karena tidak terawat. Kentara sekali rumah ini sudah tidak di tinggali selama bertahun-tahun.

"Dingin?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap wajah sang putri saat Sarada mengernyitkan dahinya cukup dalam. Tangan kanannya mengeratkan jubah hitamnya pada tubuh sang putri. Tadi Sarada sempat merasa kedinginan karena semilir angin musim semi yang bertiup kencang.

"Papa..." panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa aku tak mirip dengan Mama?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat naik. Ia memandang Sarada. Kenapa sang putri tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?

Baru saja ia hendak bertanya, sang putri mendahului.

"Teman-teman di akademi mengatakan kalau wajahku tak mirip dengan mama," ucap gadis itu sedih. "Lalu..." gadis itu terdiam sejenak, tampak ragu-ragu. "Aku menemukan foto ayah dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata. Tidakkah menurut papa ia mirip denganku?"

Sasuke tercenung. Maksudnya Karin? Darimana Sarada bisa mengenal wanita itu? Ia sendiri bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah mengangkat tubuh Sarada dan menggendongnya. Membuat sang putri sedikit terpekik kaget dan langsung memeluk leher Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa Sarada masuk ke dalam rumah. Membuka sebuah pintu yang ternyata adalah pintu pertama yang tadi Sarada buka. Alis hitam gadis kecil itu menaik ketika Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah cermin besar di dalam ruangan itu.

Sarada menatap pantulan dirinya yang berada di gendongan Sasuke melalui cermin. Gadis kecil itu sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba kacamatanya di tarik oleh Sasuke. Pria itu menaruh kacamata Sarada di atas meja.

"Lihat ke cermin," perintahnya.

Sarada mengikuti apa yang disuruh oleh sang ayah. Dahinya semakin mengernyit bingung ketika tak melihat satupun hal yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Pejamkan matamu," titah Sasuke lagi dan kembali diikuti bocah perempuan Uchiha itu.

"Bayangkan jika rambutmu berwarna merah muda dan matamu berwarna hijau."

Suara sang ayah kembali terdengar dan lagi-lagi Sarada mengikutinya. Namun tentu saja karena matanya terpejam, ia tetap tak bisa melihat apapun. Yang ada di benaknya kini hanyalah wajah cantik sang ibu. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada matanya. Sebuah sensasi hangat yang aneh, entahlah. Sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Buka matamu." Kembali suara sang ayah terdengar di telinganya.

Saat mata gadis kecil itu membuka, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Manik Sarada yang seharusnya berwarna hitam kini tampak berwarna merah darah dengan ukiran seperti tiga koma yang berputar cepat. Namun hal berbeda di rasakan sendiri oleh Sarada.

Saat ia membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah ibunya yang berada dalam gendongan ayahnya. Padahal jelas-jelas itu adalah tubuhnya sendiri. Ia hanya mengikuti perintah Sasuke agar membayangkan rambutnya berwarna merah muda dengan manik mata berwarna hijau. Namun yang ia dapati adalah wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan sang ibu.

Dan detik itu juga ia langsung menyadari sesuatu. Perasaannya seketika menghangat dan ia merasa sangat bodoh selama ini. Kenapa ia meragukan Sakura sebagai ibunya? Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat walau paras mereka tidak terlalu mirip, namun ia mewarisi beberapa dari sifat Sakura. Ia bahkan beberapa kali dapat merasakan naluri seorang anak ketika sang ibu tengah jatuh sakit saat ia tak ada.

Kenapa selama ini ia tak pernah menyadarinya dan lebih memilih memikirkan hal-hal yang belum tentu kebenarannya? Ia tau kenapa paras mereka tidak terlalu mirip, karena sebagian besar gen wajahnya adalah keturunan kental dari seorang Uchiha. Tentu saja hal itu ia dapat dari ayahnya. Dan mengenai sifat, sang ibu-lah yang lebih mendominasi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat senyum mengembang di wajah putrinya.

Sarada memejamkan matanya lalu membuka lagi. Semua kini seperti sedia kala. Manik matanya kembali hitam. Tampaknya ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa _sharingan_-nya sudah muncul dua kali.

Tangan mungilnya memeluk leher Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Papa."

_Sarada mewarisi sifat dingin, inteligensi dan kepintaran dari Sasuke. Dan ia mewarisi sifat pemarah, kuat namun cengeng serta keras kepala dari Sakura._

_._

**Owari...**

**.**

Saya bohong kalau saya bilang saya tidak kecewa dan marah melihat chapter 1 Naruto Gaiden kemarin. Namun tentu saja saya sama sekali tidak bisa membenci Masashi Kishimoto hanya karena itu. Karena biar bagaimanapun saya bisa mengenal Sasuke dan Sakura karena beliau.

Saya sangat menyayangi mereka seperti seorang idola sebenarnya. Saya tidak menganggap bahwa mereka hanyalah sebuah tokoh fiksi. Dan saya pun egois, saya hanya ingin Sasuke hanyalah milik Sakura dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Saya tak bisa menerima jika mereka tidak disampingkan dengan satu sama lain.

Awalnya saya sempat sedih dan kecewa, namun saya tau akan selalu ada rahasia dibalik rahasia. Saya selalu percaya bahwa Kishimoto sudah menyiapkan kejutan bagi para SSL atau Savers.

Saya menulis fanfic inipun terpaksa harus mengusap air mata berulang-ulang (lebay banget ya ini author -_-). Namun saya tidak berbohong, saya benar-benar menangis karena saya terpaksa harus kembali mengingat-ingat bagaimana scene-scene yang benar-benar bikin nyesek kemarin. Namun tekad saya untuk menulis fanfic ini benar-benar kuat walaupun harus telat publish karena sempat mengalami kendala buntu ide.

Awalnya, saya pengen buat cerita ini sesuai Naruto Gaiden kemarin lalu di akhir ternyata semua itu hanyalah mimpi buruk Sarada. Tapi tidak jadi. Haha.. :D

Baiklah, cukup sudah saya bercuap-cuap ria. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dengan mereview.

Arigatou!

Ps : Untuk yang menantikan ff Come Back dan Destiny, maafkan saya lagi-lagi telat meng-update. Saya terkena wabah malas dan buntu ide (lagi).

See you in next story!

.

**Omake...**

.

"Mama..."

Sakura menoleh pada Sarada yang berada dalam dekapannya sambil terus mengusap helaian hitam gadis kecil putri Uchiha Sasuke itu. "Hm?"

"Maafkan aku."

Sakura tersenyum manis. Mengecup kening putrinya cukup lama. "Tidurlah, ini sudah malam."

Sarada mengangguk kemudian mengikuti perintah ibunya. Sakura mengusap kening lebar gadis kecil itu kemudian kembali mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Mama mencintaimu," ujarnya tersenyum kemudian mengikuti sang suami dan sang anak yang sudah berlari ke alam mimpi.

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika tak lagi mendengar suara istri dan putrinya. Sejujurnya ia tadi hanya berpura-pura tidur dan hanya diam mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

Pria itu sedikit menegakkan kepala kemudian mengecup kening istri dan anaknya bergantian lalu mendekap mereka dengan Sarada yang berada di tengah-tengah.

"Aku mencintai kalian."

.

Kritik dan saran. Review, please?

Minggu, 26 April 2015.


End file.
